


I'm Going To Fix It

by kateorangesky11



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Northwest Mansion Mystery, Northwest Mansion Noir, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateorangesky11/pseuds/kateorangesky11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her life and the life of her newest friend on the line, Pacifica has to make a difficult decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a re-write of a scene from Northwest Mansion Mystery from Pacifica's point of view. I loved this episode and wanted to explore what she might have been thinking and feeling at the time.

“Dipper, wait!”

But she was too late. He had run through the forest of people to face the ghost. She wanted to go after him, but fear froze her to the spot.

“All right, ghost,” she heard him cry, “Prepare to get—“ But she saw the ghost shoot the journal out of his hands. It went flying away, past the frozen figures of Mabel and her friends. “No, wait–!” she heard Dipper yell. Then it all happened so fast, Pacifica didn’t have time to think. She saw the ghost preparing his attack, and stood in horror as Dipper’s cries for help filled the hall, echoing back to her until he, too, was turned into a lifeless tree. She gasped, chills running all up and down her body. A clock chimed, and lightning from the storm outside crashed against the sky, illuminating the eerie scene before her. Wood. Wood and trees and silent screams. She clutched to the curtain beside her to stay standing.

“Forest of death, a lesson learned…” the ghost intoned. Pacifica couldn’t take her eyes off of the screaming faces, the forms paralyzed in permanent terror. Guilt made her heart heavy. Her family had done this.

She had done this.

If she hadn’t lied to Dipper, if she had just stood up to her stupid parents and tried to convince them to do the right thing…

Maybe the Northwests did deserve this.

“And now the Northwest Manor will burn!” the ghost cried. A great fire rose from the fireplace, melting the family portrait above the mantel. She remembered the day when her parents had that picture painted. That was the last day she could remember picking out her own clothing. Her eyes fell from the burning canvas. _He’s right,_ Pacifica thought. _My family has been nothing but liars and cheats, putting on the persona of a perfect family. But we’ve never been a perfect family. I don’t even know what a real family is like. Maybe the Northwests do deserve to burn._

Her eyes rose to the fire once more, and the light filled the room. Her gaze fell to the frozen form of Dipper, illuminated by the glow of the inferno. Dipper, frozen. Dipper, screaming. Dipper, who wasn’t afraid to tell her what he thought of her, and likewise wasn’t afraid to change his mind. Dipper, who had made her laugh for the first time in what felt like forever. Dipper, the only one who had looked at her like she was a real, breathing person.

Maybe the Northwests deserved to burn.

But he didn’t.

She strode out in front of the giant oak doors. The ghost was laughing, reveling in his victory. Well, he wouldn’t be for long if she had anything to say about it.

“Hey, ugly!” she yelled. “Over here!” The ghost stopped and turned toward her, blue flaming hair crackling, the axe in his head swaying dangerously in its bloody holster. It stared her down, but she didn’t feel afraid. In fact, she felt empowered.

“You want me to let in the townsfolk? ‘Cause I’ll do it,” she said. “Just change everyone back.”

“You wish to prove yourself?” the ghost boomed, “Pull that lever and open the grand gate to the town. Fulfill your ancestor’s promise!”

 _Finally, a way to make up for just a little of what my family’s done_ , she thought. _I just hope this works._ She raised a hand to the lever, keeping one eye on the ghost.

“Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant!”

Her hand froze inches from the handle.

“We can’t let the town see us like this,” her father said, holding up the trapdoor to the panic room. Her mother was there beside him, along with the butler. _The butler. My parents found the butler and brought him down, but there was no searching for me._ The thought stung. “We have a reputation to uphold,” he continued, “Now come into the panic room. We have enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me and a butler a full week.” _The butler._ “We’ll eat the butler,” he whispered. _They brought the butler and not me._

She looked away, glancing around at all of the people, frozen in their panicked states, and for a second, going down with her parents seemed like a good idea. It was cold, she was scared, and the thought of hiding away somewhere safe, even for a little while, was welcome to her after this horrifying day.

Then she noticed Dipper fixed in place, mouth agape, eyes wide, arms outstretched. His last words echoed in her head. _“Someone help! Someone help!!”_ She knew then that she couldn’t just run away. She had to do the right thing. For him, and for herself. She reached again for the lever.

“You dare disobey us?” her father said. She saw him reach into his coat pocket, and her stomach sank. She knew what was coming, even before seeing the red handle, the tiny gold bell on the end.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

_“Be quiet. Obey.”_  
Her hand stopped. It was as if some invisible force was keeping it from going any further. She tried to fight against it.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

_“Pacifica Elise, dry it up this instant. Northwests don’t cry.”_  
She closed her eyes against the memory.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

_“Pacifica, you’re 5 years old, stuffed animals are for children, not for young ladies.”_  
“Pacifica, dear, winning is everything. Northwests never lose.”  
She fought the urge to cry.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

_“Pacifica, children are meant to be seen, not to be heard.”_  
“Pacifica, disobey us again and you know what happens.”  
Fear. Greater than anything she’d felt facing this ghost.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

_“Pacifica, tell me what the bell means. Pacifica Elise Northwest, what does this bell mean?”_  
“Be quiet. Obey.”  
“Good girl.”

_“Someone help!”_

Her eyes flew open. _Just because you’re your parents’ daughter doesn’t mean you have to be like them_ , she heard Dipper’s voice repeat in her head. _It’s not too late_.

“Dingly dingly! Is this bell broken?” her father exclaimed. Pacifica beat down the fear she had rising in her throat, stomping the ground with the effort.

“Our family name is broken!” she cried, “And I’m going to fix it!” She pulled down the lever, and could hear the gates in the distance creak open. The ghost appeared by the large bay windows, looking out at the crowd. He was speaking, but Pacifica couldn’t hear him. All she could focus on was Dipper.

_It’s my fault this happened. Please let him be okay. I don’t care what my parents do. Please let him be okay. None of this would have happened if it weren’t for me. Goddammit ghost, change him back already! Please God, please let him be alive._

Wood gave way to flesh and blood. He took a deep breath in.

It was the best sound Pacifica had ever heard.


End file.
